


Birthday Chances

by Kitera_Matar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Art, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Discord: Kakashi Lounge, Fanart, Gift Exchange, Illustration, M/M, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitera_Matar/pseuds/Kitera_Matar
Summary: Fanart for hkandi's fic!  (go read it - it's ADORABLE)  Because sometimes birthdays require taking a chance and offering some birthday cupcakes - even to Anbu who don't like sweets.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Birthday Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hkandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If you don't take a chance, how will you know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412922) by [hkandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi). 



> Hkandi your fics are so wonderful and you deserve some amazing and wonderful things!!! This isn't an exact scene from your fic, but I tried to capture the feeling the fic gave me. It was sweet and wonderful and so fun to enjoy! I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
